Togo's harem
by Togosumi
Summary: My very first story so ye I'm he send me suggestions as to what anime characters or any character from anything and I will continue this series as long as you guys want


Chapter 1: A new beginning

As I walked through the town I bumped into a girl at least the same age as I. "Sorry I-I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! Please forgive me." I said. "Don't mention it. It's alright" now noticing that she was a half human half snake with crimson red hair, a figure so nice I had to cover my nose so she wouldn't see me bleeding and call me a perv. Her eyelashes were so long that you could probably notice them from 5 feet away. "Is everything okay?" She asked , confused as to why a guy is staring at her. "O-oh yes! Are you hurt or anything?" I said, trying to recover from the sight of her nice body. I reached my hand out to help her up as she smiled up at me. When she finnaly got up she stared at me for a minute then she finnaly asked "I'm Mia Mizuki. What's your name?"

"I'm Togosumi Kazuya." "Well Kazuya I was hurt because you recklessly pushed me to the ground. And now I can't slither home , could you perhaps carry me to my house?" She asked. "S-sure" as I put my hand a little below her butt and my other hand on below her head. "You're surprisingly light! N-not to insult you or anything." She just smiled and stared at the sky "To think a beautiful day has gone to waste because of you." She said jokingly. "S-sorry..." As we got to her house I set her down. "WHOAAAA YOUR HOUSE IS HUGE!" "Well its n-not mine its actually my parents but I live with them." As her parents make their way to the door I hear a mumble that sounds like "out" when they open the door Mia tries to make eye contact with her parents but they look away. This whole situation is awkward for me so I try to make small talk "U-um sorry I guess I bumped into your daugfdaughter by accident and she got hurt." They finally look at her and the father gives a nod to her mother and her father starts off "so honey we've discussed that you are to get your stuff and leave because today while cleaning your sheets we found a rather, s-sticky substance... Do you see where I'm going with this?"her father explained. "But father I have no place to go... What will become of me?"Mia looked shocked because her parents just kicked her out. " w-well honey you can't live here anymore so-"her mother tried to explain as Mia cut her mother off. "But its not fair!" "Young lady you're almost 23 years old you cannot live with ius much longer! This not up for discussion go upstairs pack your bags and leave!" Her father yelled. "Sorry to put more burden on you but K-kazuya-kun can you carry me upstairs and pack for me?

"S-sure" I repliesd rather quickly only happy to look at the sight of her panties. As I carried Mia upstairs "Sorry again" she said "don't worry about it, consider this me paying you back from this morning." "Thank you" she whispered. "A-also if you don't mind you can stay at my place if you 'd like..." "Thank you" she started crying. "It's alright don't worry about me. I won't let you go not like them..." She notices that as I said that my smile turnes into something serious. When we got to her room on the third floor I started packing her stuff into a basket. "Oh the heavens has blessed me to fold such a beautiful girls clothes. What's this? Black panties! Ooooh I hit the jackpot!" I thought to myslef with an evil smile. As I got finished packingf up the last of the clothes we were leaving the house. "Can you walk now are you fine?" I asked worried for her. "I think so thank you." I carried the basket. "Not gonna say bye to your parents?" "No! I hate them" she said with a tone of anger. As we were nearly at my house "hey wait outside a sec I have to clean up." "Okay" she replied. 5 minutes passed, finally I let her in. "So here's my house... It doesn't compare to yours but here it is." I sad nervous that there was a girl in my house and that is be living with her for a while now. And that's how I had to live with a beautiful girl for sometime of my life.


End file.
